


Coming Together

by redwine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, POV Louis, References To FRIENDS, Simon and Ann-Marie, a tiny bit of crying, and Crazy Stupid Love, very brief mentions of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwine/pseuds/redwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis and Harry meet at a dog park. They might just be what each one of them needed.  </p><p>Featuring puns, foot races, games of rock, paper, scissors, and sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> Veeolette, thank you for the prompts, I hope you enjoy this a bit.
> 
> My eternal gratitude goes to [Helenah](http://helenahjay.tumblr.com)  
>  who betaed this for me. Thank you very much very nice stranger that you are.
> 
> Many thanks to the the organizers as well.

“Dean, I’m home!”

Louis only has to wait a few seconds before one hundred and fifty pounds of Great Dane come rushing towards him. He scratches behind his dog’s ear and bends down to give Dean a kiss on the top his head.  Louis heads to his room to change into joggers and a tank-top with Dean in tow.  It is unusually hot for a May evening and there is no way he is going back out dressed in his work attire.

“Ready for your walk, lad?”

Dean goes to pick up his leash and brings it to Louis.  Louis locks the door behind them and heads down the steps slowly with Dean by his side.  Since leaving Louis’ childhood home for fourth floor flat living, Dean has never gotten used to taking the lift, so Louis usually indulges him with taking the stairs down.

They reach the ground floor and Louis gives a quick nod to his favourite doorman before exiting into the warm evening air.  They walk a few blocks and Louis decides that he should bring Dean to the dog park.  Work has been exhausting lately, walks have been short and for functional reasons only and it has definitely been too long since Dean has had the chance to run around freely.  

It seems all Louis has the time to do lately is a rinse and repeat schedule of commuting to work, working, commuting home, walking Dean for a bit before having a food service dinner and crashing for the night.  His social life consists of conversations with an unresponsive Dean, Skyping with his family and an occasional game of FIFA with his best mate Liam.  He ventures out every now and then to pull, having no problem finding someone to go home with, but even then, it’s been a while since he made the effort.

Arriving at the park, Louis opens the gate to let Dean in and instantly regrets his decision.  He should have remembered that the spaniel club is always there on Tuesdays.  Avoiding eye contact, he is thankful that Simon and Ann-Marie don’t call to him with fake niceties the way they usually do.  Dean, being the best dog a man could ask for, always ignores the spaniels, so they both head to the other side of the park.  

In the several years Louis has lived in the area, he has yet to meet anybody of interest during his visits to the dog park.  He’s had a few ladies flirt with him.  It’s always flattering, but his interest in the opposite sex is non-existent.  Dean loves the park so they still go regularly, but tonight, Louis admits that he doesn’t want to be there.  He just wants to get home and have a relaxing evening.  He might expend the energy necessary for a wank though.

“Dean, make it quick, bud.  Pee and poo.”

The Great Dane is trained to basically go on command, so Louis immediately reaches into his pocket for a bag to pick up Dean’s waste.  He comes out empty handed.

“Fuck.”  Louis does not want to have ask one of the spaniel club arseholes for a bag so he scans the park for anybody else.  He refuses to go without picking it up, he’s had dog shit on the soles of his shoes often enough to want to save a stranger from stepping in Dean’s.  People who don’t pick up dog shit are huge a pet peeve of his (no pun intended).  

If he knew for certain the victim was to be Simon or Ann-Marie, Louis might just leave it though.  Continuing to look around, he sees a man crouched down next to a dachshund by the fence to his left.  He approaches the pair and can’t help but overhear the conversation the man is having with the puppy.

“We’ve discussed this.  Several times. You should never eat rocks.” The puppy stares at the stranger intently. “Don’t look at me like that.  Rocks have no nutritional value and they could cause damage to your digestive system, understood?” the man says seriously.

Louis obviously knows that conversing with a dog, like the stranger is, is not only completely useless, it also looks ridiculous.  He really wants to want to make fun of the man discussing serious matters with the clueless puppy but he is much too endeared to do anything but smile at the one-sided heart-to-heart.   _Since when do I find strangers endearing_? He shakes his head to get rid of the thought and then clears his throat to get the man’s attention.  The sound must startle the stranger because he falls flat on his arse.

“Oh. Shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Louis says quickly.

The man looks up and Louis bends down and offers a hand to help him to his feet.  Louis’ hand is completely engulfed by the stranger’s.  Louis likes a man with big strong hands.  He wonders how those hands could be used.

Now that he is standing next to him, Louis can appreciate that the stranger is tall and lean with green eyes and long brown hair tied up in a bun.  He is wearing sinfully tight black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt.  This man is the kind of man Louis would take to bed. _Is he the perfect combination of cute and sexy?_ Louis smiles at his reference to that Ryan Gosling movie.  He bets that tall bun-haired man looks even better than Ryan without a shirt on.  

This man is very obviously in great shape and Louis is very actively regretting the shapeless grey joggers he is wearing.  They do nothing at all to showcase his fantastic arse. He realises he must have been ogling too long because it’s the stranger’s turn to clear his throat, bringing Louis out of his thoughts.

“No worries, I’m a bit clumsy,” the stranger says pausing and looking straight into Louis’ eyes. His eyes are so green.  Louis just stares, silently and most likely creepily, at the man whose lips quirk into a smile that snaps him out of it again.

“Do you have a bag?  My dog took a shit.”

Louis usually prides himself on his flirting.  He has never had any trouble pulling if that’s what he’s looking for.  He is the one who leaves men speechless.  But now, after scaring the stranger, then staring at him like a creeper, his opening line is all about faeces. _What. The. Fuck._ _Could I choose a less attractive subject matter to start with?_ Time must pass again because the stranger is holding out a bag and looking expectantly at Louis. 

“Thanks.  You’re a life saver,” Louis finally responds. “Actually, can I have two?  My dog’s the Great Dane over there,” he says gesturing vaguely in Dean’s direction.  He doesn’t want to look away. “He can be quite, um, productive.” _A+ once again for the consistent poo chatter_.

The man is looking at him intently while smiling, and the dimple in his left cheek is out in full force.  Louis doesn’t know whether he would prefer to pinch the man’s cheeks or lick his dimple.  To pinch or to lick, one of life’s great dilemmas.  Dimple’s face suddenly looks serious.

“I was going to tell you a poo joke but it’s really crappy,” the stranger says before bursting into laughter.  He covers his mouth with his fist and his eyes practically close from smiling so widely. Louis is mesmerised.

“Not even a little funny?” he pauses, prompting Louis into introducing himself.

“I’m Louis and yes, you are very punny…”

“Harry,” he replies extending a hand to shake.

“So, Harry, have you been here before?”  Louis holds in a groan at what sounds like the worst chat up line ever. _I have no game today._  

“I haven’t, I actually just got my puppy yesterday.”

“That’s exciting.  What do you call your pup?  Let me guess, it is a sausage dog, so it must be Bratwurst, right?” Louis teases, smiling.

Harry’s faces reddens slightly at Louis’ words and he lowers his gaze. _Shit._

“She goes by Meg, but her official name is Merguez.”

“Aw, it’s very cute, Harold.  Don’t be shy about it.  I’m just messing with you.  I called my Dane, Dean, so I certainly don’t get points for originality.” 

Louis bends down to pet Meg.  Harry doesn’t seem offended but it certainly wouldn’t hurt his rapport with Harry to befriend Merguez. He did sort of insult Harry’s choice of name for the puppy.  He should have guessed that Harry, an un-ironic pun-lover, would give a sausage dog a sausage name.

“You’re a beautiful girl, Meg.  Do you want to meet my Dean?”

Louis stands back up and calls Dean over.  Harry looks concerned.

“Will the big D be ok with little Meg? 

It takes all of Louis’ self-control not to make a dick joke. 

“Don’t worry, no need to protect your girl, Dean is very gentle.  He’s a huge softie.” 

Dean walks over to Meg and Louis orders him to lie down so Meg can sniff him properly.  Louis bends down to pet Dean’s head and looks up at Harry. 

“You see, I’ve raised a good polite boy.” 

“And is Dean’s daddy polite?” 

“Well, Harold, I do try my best, but I can sometimes have an issue with my biting my tongue.” 

“I’m somehow not very surprised by your admission,” Harry responds with a cheeky grin. 

“Oi! Watch your mouth.”

“Watch my mouth or what?”  Harry winks at Louis. _Who is this man?_  

“I don’t know what.  I’ll have to think of a punishment that is suitable for your offence.  We’ll have to start by you walking me home so I can have more time to think about it. Is Meg all done here?” 

“She is. Lead the way, Lou.”

They head towards the exit and Louis scratches his head to not-so-subtly give the middle finger to Simon and Ann-Marie as they pass them.  Louis attaches Dean’s leash and Harry does the same for Meg.  They both go to open the gate at the same time and Harry’s hand once again encases Louis’.  Louis’ shivers at the simple contact.   _What is wrong with me?_   Harry removes his hand so Louis can open the gate.  Although Louis lives about three blocks away heading south, he turns north as they head out of the park.  There is certainly no harm in prolonging their time together.

“In order to pick a proper punishment, I will have to get to know you better so that whatever I choose will make you suffer sufficiently.  Full name and age, please.”

“Harry Edward Styles, twenty-four.”

“Styles, really?  You a pop star with a name like that?” 

Harry blushes. 

“That would be the dream.  I do sing, mostly on the weekend because it doesn’t pay the bills.  I do some photography and work at a bakery to pay the bills.  How about you, Louis?” 

“Louis William Tomlinson, twenty-six.  I work with computers.  Your days must be much more interesting than mine.”

“If days filled with attempting to get toddlers to stay still for a camera, or being covered in flour from head to toe, or singing for a crowd of six people sounds interesting then yes, my days are most interesting.” Harry looks despondent. 

“Oh, sorry, it’s really that bad?” Louis says, concerned. 

Harry shakes his head. 

“No.  I do quite enjoy my jobs, and I _love_ performing.  I’ve just had a shitty few weeks so everything seems a little glum right now.” 

Louis stops walking and turns towards Harry.  It makes Harry halt as well.  Harry looks sad.  Louis cannot tolerate a sad Harry so he lifts his right hand and places it on Harry’s bicep.  He squeezes slightly, trying his best to make it a reassuring gesture.  Harry gives him a small smile. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Louis is very invested in getting back to a happy Harry so he’s all ears.

“Basically, my boyfriend broke up with me recently.  It sucks.  It’s made me question everything I’ve been doing and everything I’m doing now.  At the end of the day, though, I deserve someone who is supportive and he wasn’t.  Gemma says I should follow my dreams and that my boyfriend was just dragging me down.  To cheer me up, Niall actually went out and picked Meg for us at the shelter. She has been great at getting me out of my funk.” 

“I’m sorry, but Gemma? Niall?” Louis asks, furrowing his brows. 

“Gemma is my sister. Niall is my flatmate and best mate.” 

“Ok, I follow.  For what it’s worth, Gemma is right, you definitely deserve someone who is behind you one hundred per cent.  If I was your boyfriend, I’d always be behind you.”   _If I was your boyfriend? What am I saying?_  

“Thanks, Lou.  I’d really rather have you in front though.” 

“In front?”  Louis looks at Harry quizzically. 

“With a backside like yours, it would really be a shame if I couldn’t have a view at all times.” 

Louis gasps in surprise.  His arse shines even in loose joggers. 

“Harry! How dare you objectify me and my arse like that!” he exclaims in mock offence.

“I would apologize, but I am not even a bit sorry.  The beauty of your bum should be celebrated by all.”  Harry looks proud and the dimple is back.  Louis is once again thankful for his bum.  It has saved the day on more than one occasion.

“So Harry, would you write a song about my bum?  Immortalize it with a picture?  Bake some buns in its honour?”

“I would do all three.  It’s that great.”

“Eighth wonder of the world?”

“I would say that you are correct in your ASS-essment.” 

Harry giggles. Louis rolls his eyes.  He might normally be turned off by such excessive use of puns but they make Harry laugh and that is a beautiful sound.  To hide the fond smile threatening to take over his face, Louis surges forward and pinches Harry’s left nipple between his fingers before making a run for it down the sidewalk.  “Catch us if you can!” Louis shouts.  Harry quickly bends down to pick up Meg and starts running as fast as someone can with a puppy in their arms.  Harry catches up with Louis at the following street corner as the light is red.  Louis is out of breath and laughing as Harry pouts at him. 

“That was totally unfair and uncalled for, Lou.  You ran off with what is basically a small horse and I had to carry my poor little short-legged puppy!  Plus, you had a head start.  I would have totally beaten you in an honest race.” 

“You must learn, young Harry, that life is not fair.  Survival of the fittest and all that.  Although, you are fit, it seems that I am fitter.  To be fair, you also had the advantage of what you have previously described as a great view to motivate you to run faster,” Louis says, wiggling his bum for effect. 

“You are indeed fit and proof that good things come in small packages.  What made you pick such a huge dog for such a tiny man?”

“I resent you calling me tiny,” Louis says indignantly.  “I am average-sized, thank you very much.  Not everybody can have never-ending legs like yours.  Do you really want to hear about Dean?  It is proper teenage dramatic.” 

Harry smiles, prompting Louis to go on.  Louis takes a deep breath and looks down at his feet.  Harry discussed his love and life troubles.  It is only fair that Louis share a bit of himself as well. 

“I got Dean when I was 17.  In case you hadn’t guessed, I’m gay.  In the happy sense as well as the men-liking-men sense.” Louis tries to keep things light before continuing.  “I was outed in school.  I lost all my friends except one.  My mum saw that I was isolated and decided I needed a companion, something to keep me busy.  I was the walking definition of flamboyant.  I wanted to get a pit-bull because it seemed to scream masculinity.  My mum refused. She was scared of the breed’s reputation, given I have younger sisters.  We settled on a Great Dane, a gentle giant.  The plan backfired a bit as getting such a large dog made the teasing go from your everyday gay-bashing to adding a bit of bestiality to the mix.  I fucking hated my teenage years.  Dean made things a little more tolerable.” 

Louis finishes talking but keeps his eyes set on the ground.  He pulls Dean towards him with a gentle hand on his neck and the dog goes easily, rubbing his head against Louis’ hip.  Harry places a finger tentatively under Louis’ chin, encouraging him to look up.  Louis’ eyes swim with unshed tears.  He wipes at them quickly. Louis hasn’t cried about this in forever. 

Harry moves closer and gives Louis a one-armed hug.  Meg is between them in Harry’s other arm and she starts licking Louis’ chin.  Louis chuckles lightly at the tickling sensation.  Harry backs up and looks at Louis sincerely. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.  You shouldn’t have been treated so horribly.” 

“Yeah, I know, thanks.  I’m sorry for getting so emotional.  I must be really tired.” 

“Nothing to apologize for, Lou, getting to hug you was nice and it also helped me confirm how much shorter you are than me.  It is quite a significant difference in height.  I’d say you’re almost pocket-sized.”

Louis huffs as if insulted but Harry’s humour lightens the mood once more.  Harry puts Meg down and they continue walking as the light turns green.  The silence is comfortable for a while, their arms sometimes brushing against each other.  Louis lets himself imagine linking their hands together but he doesn’t make a move to do so.

“So how many sisters do you have?”

“I had four sisters then.  I now have five sisters and a brother.  Ages twenty to four.”

“Wow.  I only have Gemma, I can’t imagine having that many siblings!”

“It is definitely always busy at home, but I wouldn’t change a thing.  My family is really important to me.  I don’t know where I’d be without their support.  I’m very lucky.” 

“That is really great, Louis, I feel the same.” 

They reach the following street corner and, as the light turns green, Meg refuses to move forward.  Harry lightly tugs on her leash, hoping to prompt the puppy to move, but she doesn’t budge.  Harry bends down to pick up Meg and turns to face Louis. 

“Are we close to your flat, Lou?  It seems as though Meg is done with walking for tonight but I did promise to walk you home.”

“I live three blocks south of the dog park,” Louis quickly says, looking away.

Harry laughs.

“Really? Did you suffer from temporary amnesia when we left the park? Why would you walk north if you live south? Oh, did you want to spend more time with me by any chance?” Harry says, teasing. 

“I obviously have a very logical explanation for going the opposite direction, Harold.  First, I needed sufficient time to find a punishment for you.  Second, um, the second point is a secret I cannot share with you.  Don’t flatter yourself,” Louis says crossing his arms and looking at Harry petulantly. 

“You may not be willing to admit your true intentions, but I know very well why we’ve been walking the wrong way for so long.  And I’m man enough to say that I’m happy you did.” 

“Have you quite finished?  You’ve basically called me tiny, unmanly and big-mouthed and we've only just met! You’re unbelievable!” Louis shouts throwing his arms up for dramatic effect.

“Are you done putting on a show?” Harry asks, trying to sound exasperated but Louis hears the fondness. 

“Trust me, this is not me putting on a show.  Although, I would invite you over to mine for dinner and a show. I’m not convinced you can handle it,” Louis replies, smirking. 

“I am most certainly up for the challenge, dear Louis.  I’m ready to take it.”

Louis swallows down all the sexual innuendos that spring from Harry’s affirmation.  It might be a bit intense to go full-on with the sex jokes.  They’ll be other opportunities to tease him.

Bringing Harry into his home feels like a big deal.  Louis has only ever had his family and Liam over.   _I am calm.  Or I’ll fake it ‘til I make it._

They arrive at Louis' building and the doorman lets them in.  Louis turns around to guide Harry in with a hand on the small of his back and he sees Harry’s eyes are scanning the foyer with his mouth hanging open slightly.  The marble, deep wood and gold accents aren’t Louis’ style but he can understand that they are impressive.  They arrive at the lift and Louis pushes the button.

“You might want to close your mouth, Harry.”

Harry slams his jaw shut and turns to face him.

“You live here?  I’m sorry, but what exactly do you do with computers?”

“You know how I said I had no friends after being outed?  It gave me a lot of free time to spend on my computer.  Before you ask, I did watch a lot of porn, but I also developed and sold an app for a substantial amount.  I work for the company that bought it now.”

“Wow.”

“Being alone did end up having a bright side.  I’m able to help out my family financially, do some charity work and I actually like my job.”

The lift arrives and they get in. 

“I can’t imagine how the kids at school reacted when you sold it.”            

“Let’s just say that they suddenly didn’t care so much about my gayness anymore.  What did they think? That I’d forget all about them being complete arseholes and want to share the wealth?  Seriously?  Well, fuck them.”

Harry places his hand gently on Louis’ shoulder and Louis feels as though the anger seeps out of him.  He doesn’t understand how Harry has gotten him to talk so openly in such a short period of time.  He has avoided deflecting and has just been honest.  He is surprised at how good it feels to share with the younger man and how at ease he feels in his company.  There is certainly some lingering nervousness about having Harry in his home, his sweaty palms can certainly bear witness to that, but he feels mostly happy about it.  

He wipes his palms against his joggers before digging into his pocket for his key.  He opens the door and kicks his Louboutins out of the way in the entrance.  He is happy that his housekeeper did the cleaning this morning, as the flat would have been a disaster otherwise.  He lets Harry and Meg pass through before shutting the door behind them.  He clicks the lock and begins to turn around just as Harry pushes him up against the door.  The back of his head hits the door hard and he lets out a surprised yelp before starting to laugh.  Harry, who doesn’t look amused, doesn’t back up as he reaches out to try to rub the back of Louis’ head. 

“Shit, Louis, I’m sorry, I was trying to be sexy and spontaneous. It turned into clumsy violence.”

“No worries, love.  We’ll have to practice your moves,” Louis says as if it is the most natural thing ever to call Harry, love.  The use of terms of endearment comes to Louis automatically with his siblings or those close to him.   _I feel close to Harry_.  As for referring to the practicing of one’s moves, that certainly comes with the assumption that there will be a repeat of today’s events.  Or rather a repeat of future events of a sexual nature which require moves.  Which, first, it is very presumptuous of Louis to think Harry would want to see him again and second, since when does Louis want to be with the same person twice.   _Harry hasn’t left and I already want to see him again._

Louis leads Harry by the hand to the living room and sits him on the couch while remaining standing in front of him.

“Soft surface, safer for everyone,” Louis says with a smirk.

Louis doesn't have any time to react before Harry lunges forward and grab his legs to tackle him onto the sofa.  Louis' fall is far from gracious and there is definitely some flailing and a slight shriek before he lands with an _oomph_.  Before he can somehow counter, Harry is climbing on top of him, his arms and legs bracketing him.  Louis would say that Harry is looking a bit smug.

“Are you done making fun of me, Louis?”

“Actually,” Louis starts before being cut off by Harry leaning down and pressing his lips against his insistently.  The first contact is not ideal but it effectively shuts Louis up.  Harry keeps his mouth closed and drily kisses Louis a few more times before pulling back.  Louis does not find that acceptable so he immediately pulls Harry by his t-shirt so that their mouths meet again.  Harry goes willingly and soon both their lips part as the kiss deepens.  

Harry darts his tongue out to gently caress Louis' bottom lip and Louis gives him access so that he can stroke the inside of his mouth.  The sounds of their laboured breathing and their lips meeting seem to fill the room.  Louis lifts his hand to touch the side of Harry's face as he catches his bottom lip between his teeth.  Harry lets out a small groan and reacts by diminishing the bend of his knees, connecting their pelvises. 

Louis is already half-hard so he appreciates the friction caused by the direct contact against Harry's jeans. The connection is just on the right side of rough as their lips and tongues continue to meet languidly.  Louis places his hands on Harry's backside and applies gentle pressure, encouraging him to rub against him.  “You taste and feel so good,” Harry says.  

The frottage continues as their kisses become more desperate, alternating between licks and bites.  If things continue at the same pace, Louis realises he might end up coming in his joggers.  After a few minutes, they pause to catch their breath as Harry rests his head against Louis' collarbone.  When their breaths have slowed, Harry lifts his head and meets Louis' eyes. 

“You have beautiful eyes, Louis. I really wanna suck you.” 

The non sequitur makes Louis snort out a laugh as Harry sits back against his legs, pulling at the collar of Louis' top.  Louis follows Harry's lead, sitting up slightly to grab Harry's bottom lip playfully between his teeth.

“How do you want me, babe?” 

Harry climbs off of Louis to kneel on the floor in front of the couch.  Louis sits up completely and successfully avoids kicking Harry in the head as he swings his leg over him to get a leg on each side of the younger man.  A beat passes where they just look at each other before Harry reaches forward to feel Louis' cock through his joggers.  He rubs circles with his thumb on the inside of Louis' ankle with his other hand.

“I just want to touch a bit, ok, Lou?”

Louis groans as his cock is caressed.  Tilting his head back, he knows precome is already starting to wet the fabric. It almost seems as though Harry wants map out all its details of his dick through the layers of clothes before actually seeing it. Harry continues to palm him as Louis wills himself not to come from the heavy petting alone.

The touching stops suddenly so Louis looks down at Harry to find him grabbing at the top of his joggers to remove them and his pants in one move. Louis lifts his arse to help Harry and his cock is finally exposed to the cold air.  Harry is looking very intently at Louis’ cock with his hands against his hips.  Louis shivers.

“I knew you'd be pretty, and so nice and thick. You and I are going to have a lot of fun.”

“Are you talking to my penis?”

Harry doesn't look up, raising a finger to shush him.  Louis seals his lips and waits.  When Harry finally leans forward, it is to take Louis' cock in his hand at the base.  He sticks out his tongue to lick it from root to tip while looking at Louis in the eyes.  It feels incredibly obscene and intimate all at once.  Harry doesn't move back. He smiles, dimple making an appearance, before sinking down and taking Louis’ cock completely in his mouth.  His nose brushes against the hair above his groin.  He stays in the position for a few seconds, never gagging but breathing loudly through his nose, before popping off.  Louis can't do anything other than let out a low moan.

With two fingers, Harry lowers Louis' foreskin and sucks at the head, still without breaking eye contact.  Louis would normally close his eyes and give into the sensation but Harry is mesmerising. Harry holds Louis' cock, alternating between taking him completely, and focusing on the tip and licking at it with enthusiasm. His other hand gently massages Louis' balls as his thumb alternately applies pressure to his taint.  Harry’s mouth and hands are so good but Louis can’t form the words to let him know.  He hopes his moans adequately convey what a world-class talent Harry is.  Louis makes a mental note to tell him those exact words later.     

When Louis thinks that this blow job could never be topped, Harry takes him in his mouth and angles his cock so the stretch is visible in his Harry's cheek.  Groaning, Louis reaches forward and caresses the expanse on Harry's cheek as the younger man's eyes flutter at the sensation.  Louis slides his hand back, caresses Harry’s ear then pulls out the elastic holding Harry’s bun. Harry's hair cascades down.  Louis cards his fingers through the curls a few times before stopping to hold up as much as he can to keep it out of Harry's face.  Harry has the tip of Louis' cock between his lips but he stops moving, looking at Louis expectantly.  Louis takes the hint to start gently moving Harry's head back and forth as his cock continues to be sucked.  He feels his orgasm nearing so he pulls Harry back, feeling the cool air hit his groin. 

Louis reaches for a confused looking Harry's hand to help him stand. When Harry is up, Louis rises and shakes out of his pants completely.  Harry reaches down to attempt to adjust himself in his jeans.  Both men let out a small groan when Harry touches himself. Louis can clearly see the outline of his cock.  It looks impressive.  Soon, he’ll be able to see it completely.  He’ll be able to feel it completely.  Louis can feel the heat radiating from the proximity of Harry’s still fully-clothed body.  What happens next is going to be hotter.

“Want you to fuck me, Harry.”

Harry licks his lips and lifts a finger to his mouth, looking pensive.  Louis resists the urge to hit him, probably in the balls, although that might be counterproductive, for not accepting immediately. 

“Rock. Paper. Scissors. At three.  You win, I fuck you.  I win, you fuck me.” 

Louis doesn't have a chance to respond before Harry is counting down.  He picks rock for Harry's scissors. Winner.  He gently taps his fist against Harry's fingers while doing a little victory jumping dance combo, his cock swinging about.  He should probably tone it down if he wants to look anything close to sexy.  It is very hard to contain the excitement of knowing he will be getting fucked by Harry very soon.  Looking at Harry, he sees that he is pouting so he leans up and licks Harry's nose.  Harry's pout diminishes slightly.

“Best two out of three?” 

Louis nods as he feels that a sad Harry, even as exaggerated and false as it is now, is not acceptable.  Harry counts them down again.  Louis picks scissors and he is defeated by Harry's rock.  A victorious Harry smiles so Louis pokes him in the left dimple.

“Winner takes it all,” Harry says, winking. 

Louis really wouldn’t mind fucking Harry.  But he is really hoping to feel Harry inside him tonight, so strategy for their final matchup is important.  He decides to go rock as Harry keeps his palm open facing up and wiggles his fingers.  In another context, it would look suggestive of ball fondling but Louis knows what it means here.  Louis knows his Friends references. 

“Fire? Really, Harry? You really want to go there?” 

“Fire beats everything.” 

“It does not beat my water balloon, love,” Louis says as he opens his hand and makes a swooshing noise to extinguish Harry’s fire.  Harry looks proud.

“Well played, Lou.  You win, fair and square.  Now, let’s race to the bedroom. Go!”

The flat isn’t huge and Harry starts running in the right direction so Louis lets him go as he grabs his lube from the lounge side-table.  He leisurely makes his way to the corridor to find Harry waiting for him. Naked.  Harry is waiting for him completely nude and stroking himself.  Louis rakes his eyes up and down Harry’s form and steps closer.  

Fixing Harry’s eyes, he licks his lips and leans forward so they are standing flush against one another as Harry is trapped against the wall.  Louis is pressed against his body and the proximity forces Harry to halt his movement with his cock in his hand.  He reaches forward with one hand to tuck Harry’s hair behind his right ear and he places the other one on Harry’s love handle and rubs circles with his thumb on his hip.

“You won the race, champ.  Your prize will be me.  I just had to grab the lube from the lounge.” 

“Lube in the lounge?” 

“Don't judge. I live alone.  I used it there last.” 

Harry lets out an exhale and bends down to bite down and mouth at Louis’ shoulder and neck as he a tries to squirm to get friction on his cock. 

“Bed. Please. Now,” Harry whispers desperately.

“You just had to ask,” Louis says as he backs away and takes Harry’s hand off his cock to hold his fingers to lead him to his bedroom. 

The room, which is decorated in greys, navy and dark wood, is still illuminated by the sun as the curtains of the large windows are still open.  Louis swallows down his nerves and takes Harry to the bed.  He lets go of his hand, leaving Harry standing at the foot.  He removes the bed’s duvet and places it on a chair.  Harry remains motionless but he is tracking Louis’ movements hungrily with his eyes.

Louis returns to the bed and crawls to the head before leaning over to open the bottom drawer of his side table to grab a condom.  He deposits it and the lube on the pillow before turning to lie on his back, facing Harry who is staring at him, now biting his lip.  Harry has started stroking his cock once again so Louis joins him in pleasuring himself while rubbing at his nipples.  Soon enough, they both reach full hardness. 

“You are very far from me.  You wanna touch yourself until you come, Harry?”   _At this point, I just want to see Harry come however he likes._  

“No.  I want to feel you.  Can I fuck you, please?” 

“Sure, babe.  I’ve just got to open myself up.” 

“You don’t want me to do it?”  Harry has let go of his cock and is standing with his arms behind his back, looking like the picture of innocence.  “I’ll do it well.  I’ll make it good.” 

Louis never wants to impose prepping on a partner as he knows it isn’t always everyone’s cup of tea.  He knows his body and is an expert at fingering himself.  If Harry wants a go, who is he to refuse?  He reaches for the lube and tosses it at Harry, hitting him in the chest.

“Give it your best.  I’m waiting.” 

Louis sits up to finally remove his top.  He grabs a pillow, places it under himself and lays back down, bending his spread knees.  Harry climbs onto the bed and sits back on his haunches between Louis’ legs, looking pensive.  Louis doesn’t understand why Harry hasn’t moved to touch him yet, but he resists the temptation to back away, cover himself or look away.

“Want me to change position?  Hands and knees better for you?”  _Doggy style._  

Harry shakes his head and puts a hand through his hair. 

“Can we kiss a bit first?”

Louis thinks they can snog all night if that is what Harry wants.  Harry gets on top of Louis and their kissing quickly gets heated as they alternate licking and biting, continuously rutting against one another.  Soon, they are both only panting into each other’s mouths, their erections rubbing together in a mix of sweat and precome.  Harry lowers his hand and starts rubbing his dry index finger against Louis’ hole. A shiver of pleasure goes through Louis’ body as the sensitive skin is touched delicately.  

Louis doesn’t want to pressure Harry, so he resist handing the lube to him and focuses on the all the sensations hitting him at once.  Harry is mouthing and licking at his collarbone, probably leaving a mark, the friction on his dick is more than pleasant and although his hole isn’t being penetrated, the nerves are being stimulated just right.  Louis is no longer panting but whimpering and he is going to come from this if Harry doesn’t stop. _I need to tell him I am going to come if he doesn’t stop._  It seems Louis says it out loud successfully as Harry halts all of this movements. 

Harry shifts to hold himself up and on his arms so they can properly look at each other.  Harry’s biceps are bulging and Louis cannot resist lifting his head to bite the left one that is covered in tattoos while making a munching noise.  It makes Harry smile and he responds by lowering his face to lick the tip of Louis’ nose. 

“Fuck me now?  Eat later?” 

Harry doesn’t verbally respond.  He takes the lube and squirts some on his fingers and rubs them together to warm it.  Louis is finally going to get fucked.  Everything with Harry has been so good thus far.  He knows how well Harry is going to fuck him.  He feels his cock stiffen, lost at the thought and is a bit surprised when Harry presses his first finger in.  Louis feels like he has been on edge for hours and he gasps as Harry somehow manages to locate and press against his prostate almost immediately.  Louis lets out low moans as Harry thrusts his digit in and out. 

Harry has the audacity to ask him if he feels okay as he inserts a second finger and scissors them.  Louis just bites his lip and nods as he doesn’t trust himself to form words or make any sort of coherent noise.  Harry kisses his neck, licking in the dip of Louis’ collarbone as he continues to work on opening Louis up.  Louis can only moan and just feel, as Harry expertly fingers him.  Harry’s lips close down on his nipple and he sucks it as he pushes his third finger in.  The combination of sensations cause Louis to arch off the bed in a silent gasp and he wonders if anything has ever felt this good for anyone.  Harry pumps his fingers in and out and curves them just right to keep building the heat in his lower abdomen.  He needs Harry’s cock right now more than he needs anything else so he finds his words to ask for it.

“Need. Now. Cock.” 

Although Louis realises that was definitely grammatically incorrect, Harry gets the message and removes his fingers to reach for the condom.  Louis can see that Harry’s cock is dark and very ready to go as he puts the condom on and adds a generous coat of lube.  Harry quickly squeezes at the base of his shaft and lines himself up with Louis’ hole.  The stretch feels intense as Harry slides in very slowly.  Louis has his eyes closed and concentrates on relaxing and breathing.  Harry stops moving.  It prompts Louis to open his eyes just as Harry lowers his lips and presses a soft kiss on his forehead.  

Harry’s gentleness doesn’t really surprise Louis but it pleases him greatly.  Louis tilts his head up so Harry understands that he wants another kiss and Harry obliges easily, joining their lips.  Harry continues to kiss Louis but his lower half remains still.  He is waiting until Louis feels comfortable. 

“You can move now, Harry.” 

“Sure? There’s no rush.”

“Go for it.”

Once again, Harry seems to automatically know how to angle and pace his thrusts just right to hit his spot perfectly.  Harry eyes don’t waver off of Louis’ face as they breathe in each other’s air.  Louis would feel that the staring is a bit much normally, but right now, he wants to catalogue every reaction in Harry’s face as well.  Louis begins to thumb at his nipple to avoid reaching down at his cock.  He is so close but he wants Harry to come first. 

“Want you to come, Harry.”

“No. You first.”

Louis laughs through his panting.  He almost considers arguing with him but he is afraid that Harry will stop fucking him to propose they have a thumb war or something to decide who comes first.  Rock paper scissors was the determining factor on who got to bottom after all.  Louis will therefore sacrifice himself and come first if his next combination of moves doesn’t make Harry come.  Louis is confident it will though.

Louis reaches up to tug at Harry’s hair with one hand as he clenches on Harry’s cock and presses a finger against Harry’s hole.  Almost as though he was anticipating that Louis would make a move, Harry shifts his weight on one arm to be able to stroke Louis’ cock with his freed hand.  He strokes his dick and twists his hand it while applying just the right amount of pressure.

In a very pornographic twist of events, they come simultaneously, their moans mixing together to create a symphony of pleasure.  Harry’s movements slow then come to a halt and he collapses on top of Louis with his nose in the crook of Louis’ collarbone.

The room is silent but for the sound of their slowing breathing, Louis rubbing a hand up and down Harry’s back.  Harry eventually rolls off and slips out of Louis and both men turn to their sides to face each other.  They smile when their eyes meet and reach out to brush each other’s hair away from their faces.

“We tied,” Harry says through a giggle.

“We did. You’ll want a rematch?”

Harry raises his eyebrows.  Louis isn’t ready to go for another round right now either. 

“Eventually, I mean, Harry.” 

“We’ll make a tournament out of it, if you like, Lou, but first, a quick clean up and nap?” 

Louis reaches into the drawer of the side table and hands Harry a wipe, taking one for himself as well.  Harry removes the condom and ties it off. They both gives themselves a rub down.  Louis throws everything in the bin.  Harry then turns his back to him and scoots back, reaching out to take Louis’s arm to drape it over himself.  Louis rubs his foot against Harry’s calves until he makes space for it between his legs.  They fall asleep to the rhythm of each other’s breathing. 

When they wake up, they’ll find Meg and Dean sleeping together.  They’ll bond over how cute they think the dogs are before finding out that Meg has peed in the kitchen, Dean has eaten half a loaf of bread stolen from the kitchen counter and Meg has thoroughly chewed up Louis’ Louboutins in the entryway.  In the grand scheme of things, none of it will matter. Louis won’t want to change one thing about the day and he knows that Harry won’t either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
